Una parte de Mi
by Jana Cullen
Summary: -Isabella, tienes posibilidades de tener leucemia-finalizo- -Yo estoy embarazada, eso no puede ser-dije aterrada, mi corazón latía desbocado y mi respiración estaba agitada, esto no, esto no me estaba pasando a mí, yo no podía tener cáncer, yo estaba embarazada, dentro de poco conocería la carita de mi bebe, tomaría sus manitos pequeñas y...(AU)


  
Disclaimer: La trama de esta historia es completamente mía, sin embargo los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego un poco con .

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Normal de Julio/Agosto:**_ "One-Shoot de Siete Emociones _ **" del foro Bite, blood and love.**_

 _Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía._

.

POV BELLA**

-Su atención por favor –hablo Edward por el micrófono, todos los invitados a nuestra boda lo miraban y sonreían, levanto su copa de Champagne y todos lo imitaron- hace 6 años atrás conocí a la persona que cambio mi vida para siempre-me miro como solo el sabia hacerlo-me encontró cuando ni siquiera sabía que estaba perdido, me enseño que la vida no tiene un camino definido, me enseño que tu creas tu destino, me ayudo a ser mejor personas, a estar dispuesto a dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Ella lleno mi mundo de color con su alegría, su entrega, su locura, sus mimos y cariños, ella me dio mi lugar en este mundo y no será suficiente una vida para agradecerle lo feliz que me hace, Isabella Marie Swan-estiro su mano hacia mí, yo me estaba derritiendo-

-¿Qué esperas mi pulguita?-susurro Charlie y me dio un leve empujón para que avanzara a reunirme con mi esposo-

-Charlie y Renne-hablo Edward una vez que estuve junto a él y tomo mi mano-prometo cuidar y amar cada día de mi existencia a su más preciado tesoro-yo solo sonreía embobada y todos aplaudían eufóricos-

-Mas te vale muchacho, porque se usar un rifle-grito mi padre y todos rieron, excepto Edward el trago de manera ruidosa-

-Disfruten la noche señores-levante la copa de Edward –Salud-

-Salud-dijeron todos-

-Por los novios conejo-grito Emmett a todo pulmón, todos rieron y yo solo pude esconder mi rostro el pecho de Edward-

-¿Nunca olvidara que nos vio ejem follando en el camarote de aquel crucero?-susurre con voz de vergüenza-

-¡Jamaaaaaas!-gritaron Emmett y Rosalie desde alguna parte, yo levante la cabeza y mire a Edward aterrada-

-Cariño, el micrófono estaba encendido- dijo mirando al frente con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente-

-¡Te voy a matar Edward Cullen, mi hija será viuda esta noche!-gritaba Charlie mientras se abría paso para llegar hasta nosotros-

-¡Charlie Swan!-gritaba Renne tratando de detenerlo- ¡¿no pensarías que mi pulguita era casta y pura!?-

-Amor nos vemos en un rato-Edward se esfumo y hay por dios, hay por dios díganme que los invitados no estaban viendo este espectáculo…tierra trágame…

Luego de ese bochornoso escenon que se me ocurrió dar en plena boda, confesando que folle con mi novio en un crucero, todo transcurrió de manera alocada y divertida, muchas de mis amigas me hacían preguntas promiscuas, ¡dios! ¿A quién le importa si el barco se movía cuando nosotros emm cuando nosotros estábamos en pleno acto? Agh maldito Emmett.

.

.

 _4 meses después_

Mi vida era todo lo que una vez soñé, me sentía cada vez más feliz y Edward se encargaba de hacer cada día mejor; nuestra luna de miel fue preciosa, nos fuimos a Roma, aprendí hablar Italiano de manera fluida, cada día recorríamos lugares que simplemente eran de ensueño y en las noches solo nos dedicábamos amarnos y ser uno solo.

-Tierra llamando a Bella-dijo envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura-

-Cielo al fin llegas-dije recargando mi espalda en su pecho-

-¿En qué pensabas mi vida?-dijo mordisqueando mi cuello-

-Mmm-suspire- en nuestra luna de miel-

-Volete ricordare un po ', io dico con qualche altra posizione ?-

-¡Edward!, eso es una propuesta indecente-me libere de sus brazos y me arroje sobre el sofa, escondiendome tras un cojin-

-Ese cojin no te servira para protegerte de mi-se agazapo como un leon esperando por su presa y salto sobre mi de manera cuidadosa-

-Estás loco-dije riéndome estruendosamente-

-Y así me amas-comenzó hacerme cosquillas y yo no podía dejar de reírme-

Caímos a la alfombra y nos revolcábamos entre cosquillas y gritos de diversión, estos eran los momentos que mas amaba y atesoraba; pronto las caricias comenzaron a ser más detalladas y mi amigo de la parte sur no demoro en aparecer, nos besamos con ternura, dejando que la pasión y el deseo poco a poco tomara posesión de nuestros cuerpos, Edward se puso de pie y estiro su mano para que yo pudiera levantarme del piso, una vez que estuve a su altura me levanto de las caderas y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, siguió con su labor de besarme fervientemente acariciando mis muslos y mis costados, nos dirigió a nuestra habitación donde poco a poco nos fuimos despojando de lo que se interponía entre nuestra piel para así poder consumar nuestro amor...

.

Algo sonaba, un ruido estridente trate de levantarme pero las manos de Edward apretaban mi cintura de manera posesiva.

 _Ring, ring_

-Amor apaga eso-dije levantando la voz-

-Agh, Bella duerme-me apretó mas junto a él-

-Edward-repetí de nuevo-

-Shh duerme, yo estoy cansado-hablaba con su cabeza metida en mi cabello-

-Pero tu teléfono no deja de sonar-dije molesta- así no puedo dormir-

-Dejara de sonar, ahora duerme-me silencio, mire el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche y marcaba las 3:46 a.m, quien demonios le llamaba a esta hora, la rabia y los celos comenzaron a hervir por mi sangre -

Me quite su brazo con molestia, pase sobre él y tome el teléfono, apreté el botón verde y conteste:

-¿Quién es?-dije con los dientes apretados-

-Bella-Edward quiso arrebatarme el teléfono pero le dedique una mirada envenenada-

-¿Quién es?-repetí molesta-

-¿Eddiie?-chillo una mujer-

-No, usted habla con la esposa-

La llamada se corto y yo enfurecí, lance el teléfono lejos.

-Isabella-dijo Edward asustado y molesto-ese es mi teléfono-apretó el tabique de su nariz

-Y una mierda-grite enojada, me levante de la cama, no tenía nada puesto, opte por recoger la camisa de Edward y ponérmela, abotone algunos broches y me cruce de brazos- tu me explicaras ahora mismo quien mierda te llama a las 3 de la madrugada-

-No lo sé, quizás…-agacho la cabeza, dios por favor, no a mí, no me quites la felicidad así, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-

-¿Tienes una amante?-susurre, sentí una opresión espantosa en mi pecho, sentía que me moría-

-¿Qué?-su cara era un poema-

-¡Te odio Edward Cullen cómo pudiste!-la furia, el enojo y la **irritabilidad** salía por cada poro de mi piel, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-se levanto y se precipito hacia mí-

-¡No te me acerques!-grite y llore-

-¡¿Bella de que estás hablando por dios?!-se acerco a mí y me tomo por los hombros, yo en cambio comencé a golpearlo gritando improperios-

-¡Quiero que te largues ahora mismo!-seguí gritándole, lo empuje y me dirigí al gran closet empotrado en la pared, empecé a sacar su ropa y tirarla por los aires-

 _Ring, Ring, Ring-su celular volvió a sonar, ¿Cómo no se rompió cuando lo avente?_

Edward corrió a recoger el teléfono y contesto-

-Diga…-se quedo en silencio mientras escuchaba el parloteo de no sé quien por la línea telefónica-oh por dios que gran noticia, felicidades.-hablaba animado, mi furia exploto totalmente y me lance sobre él, le arrebate el celular y lo estrelle contra la pared y se desarmo completamente y sip ahora debía haber muerto…que en paz descanse el maldito móvil de Edward engañador Cullen-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-grito agarrándose el cabello-

-Te odio-mis lagrimas aparecieron nuevamente- quiero que te vayas con tu amante-

-Isabella por dios-se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso con ímpetu, mi maldito cuerpo traidor reaccionaba ante su cercanía- yo no tengo amante, no necesito a nadie más que a ti-beso mi nariz-era Rosalie-dijo riendo-

-¿Rose?-pregunte incrédula-

-Si, Emmett se la llevo a no sé qué país, para darle un tour y le pido matrimonio, Rosalie le dijo que si-mi cara ardía-

-¿Entonces no tienes una amante? ¿No vas a dejarme por una tetona siliconada?-dije con incredulidad y comenzándome a sentir totalmente estúpida, el negó con la cabeza-Pero…-mi cabeza era un lio- porque en el identificador no salía su nombre-susurre-

-Quizás llamo del hotel o de no sé donde-su cuerpo se sacudía por la risa que trataba de contener-

-Pero…-me interrumpió-

-Hay diferencia de horarios mi vida-

-¿Tu mmm lees la mente?-dije para sacar tensión de nuestro alrededor-

-¿Realmente piensas que podría engañarte?-me miraba a los ojos con una gran intensidad-

-Amor, yo no sé que está mal conmigo, estoy muy impredecible de humor, soy un desastre, amor lo siento-susurre y escondí mi rostro en su pecho desnudo-

-¿Quieres que me valla de casa con otra?-pregunto burlón-

-¡Nooooo!-chille histérica y me colgué de su cuello, para empezar a besar su rostro- tu eres mío-hice un puchero-

-Es usted una celosa y posesiva señora Cullen-

-Solo porque te amo-comencé a pasear mi nariz por su cara- Edward yo te compensare esto lo prometo-dije completamente avergonzada-

-Hey-levanto mi mentón con sus largos dedos-no hay nada que considere más adorable que ver tus celos, eso significa que me amas tanto como yo a ti-se rio- si tu móvil sonara a esta hora, mataría al bastardo que molesta y te encerraría en nuestro sótano solo para mí-sonrió y me beso apasionadamente-

Nos disfrutamos hasta quedar rendidos, nuestra manera de empezar el fin de semana fue algo increíble, mi ataque de celos y todo el show que monte por un mal entendido, mataría a Rose y a Emmett…y ya después los felicitaría.

.

.

-Despierta dormilona-hablo mi droga personal-

-Edward es Domingo, es temprano aun y yo quiero dormir por mucho tiempo mas-me cubrí con las mantas-

-Tu desayuno se enfriara y debes alimentarte he notado que estas más delgada mi vida-

-¡No estoy más delgada!-me senté en la cama de un salto y el empezó a reír-

Ante mi puso una bandeja con muchas cosas ricas, había fruta picada, una sartén con huevos revueltos, pan tostado por ambos lados, jugo de naranja y café recién preparado.

-Esto se ve delicioso-me saboree-

-A comer preciosa-se acomodo frente a mí y me dio un trozo de kiwi ensartado en un tenedor-

-Este desayuno es de reyes-dije con la boca llena-

-¿Quieres café?-comenzó a servir un poco en mi taza, y yo me prepara un sándwich con huevos, de pronto los olores se mezclaron y todo en mi estomago se revolvió, algo amargo subió por mi garganta, la desesperación entro en mi y corrí al baño, me abalancé sobre el retrete y devolví lo poco que había comido, Edward retiro el cabello de mi cara y daba pequeñas caricias en mi espalda-tranquila, respira, todo estará bien-

-No quiero que veas esto, vete-trate de empujarlo con una de mis manos-

-¿En la salud y en la enfermedad, recuerdas?-

-Pero esto es buaack-mi estomago volvió a devolver-

-Esto es un malestar de estomago o algo por el estilo, es lo más normal Bells-acariciaba mi espalda- no iré a ninguna parte-

Me senté en el piso del baño y Edward me acurruco junto a él, acariciaba mis mejillas y limpiaba el sudor de mi frente.

-Ven princesa, vamos a la cama-me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta la enorme cama- duerme unos minutos pequeña ya te sentirás mejor-

Me arropo y beso mi frente, se acomodo en mi espalda, me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos, para acariciarme despacio y luego me dormí.

Desperté un poco desorientada, mi estomago gruñía por algo de alimento, mis oídos tenían un molesto pito y no sabía qué hora era, por las gruesas cortinas no se filtraba ni un poco de luz, me levante a tientas y camine hasta la puerta y abrí sin hacer ruidos.

-Edward ve a despertarla, la sopa ya está casi lista-escuche a mi suegra Esme-

-Pero mamá ella está cansada-

-¡Edward ella lleva durmiendo más de 6 horas seguidas, van a ser las 7 de la tarde!-chillo exasperada Esme y yo abrí mis ojos de forma exagerada, ¿tanto tiempo dormí?-

-Pero…-

-¡Pero porque no me despertaste!-hable entrando en la gran cocina-

-Bella, cariño-Esme salió a mi encuentro- tienes un aspecto desastroso pequeña-

-Que considerada madre-dijo Edward tapándose la cara con una mano-

-La sinceridad nunca es desconsiderada Edward- le regañe-

-Te prepare una sopa de pollo, que te traerá a la vida-me sonrió de forma maternal-

-No te hubieras molestado Esme, seguro comí algo malo y pium esto sucede-

-Querida, llevas durmiendo una eternidad y aun así pareces cansada, sin contar que te vez demasiado delgada y…-

-¿Qué huele tan bien?-ignore sus acusaciones sobre mi estado-

-Mamá preparo un pollo estofado con arroz –respondió Edward-

-ñaami, que esperan vamos a comer-me senté de forma animada en los taburetes de la encimera y Esme me miraba detenidamente-

-Pero mi niña yo te prepare una sopa-hablo de forma cuidadosa-

-Esme no quiero ser descortés, pero quien piensa en sopa cuando tú preparaste algo tan rico-me saboree-

-Oum, claro, vamos mmm vamos a comer-dijo Edward sentándose junto a mi-

La cena estuvo demasiado rica, luego prepare un gran tutifrutti y le puse una gran porción de crema batida, la mirada de Esme no me abandono en todo el tiempo en que comíamos.

-Bella, quizás tanta crema puede caerle mal a tu delicado estomago, Edward me dijo que estabas realmente mal-

-Edward exagero, eso es todo-lamia la cuchara de forma ansiosa-

-No exagere, casi te vas por el inodoro-dijo con tono ¿molesto?

-¡No es verdad!-chille triste-

-Bella cariño ¿Por qué lloras?-Esme se acerco a mí y me abrazo… ¿yo estaba llorando?- Edward Cullen, discúlpate ahora mismo-dijo Esme enojada-

-Mi vida, yo no quise que lloraras, discúlpame –me tomo la mano y la beso repetidas veces-

-¿Nunca más me gritaras?-dije conmocionada-

-Pero yo no te grit…-Esme le dio "la mirada"-

-Prometo no gritarte nunca más-dijo resignado-

-¡Awww perfecto!-chille emocionada, de un brinco me tire a los brazos de mi amado- ahora comamos mas postre, con crema!-me sentía animada de nuevo-

-Mmm me disculpan un momento-Esme se retiro a la terraza, mientras que Edward me miraba comer postre con ansias-

Seguí comiendo con ganas y sintiéndome un poco extraña…

-Bueno Bella mañana tenemos cita con el médico-hablo Esme de pronto-

-¿Pero porque, si yo estoy bien?-dije un poco perdida-

-Sera solo rutinario cariño, así estaremos más tranquilos respecto a tu salud-me acaricio la mejilla-

-Amor por favor, ve con mi madre al médico, será solo rutina y ya estaremos más tranquilos-me miraba con suplica-

-Está bien, iré al médico con Esme para que estén más tranquilos, ya verán que no tengo nada malo- sonreí con sinceridad, me sorprendía lo paranoico que estaban, eran solo vómitos y cambios de humor, pero en fin…

.

.

Y aquí estaba yo, tendida en la camilla clínica del doctor Garrett, con una horrible bata de hospital, Esme me tenía tomada de la mano.

-Bien señora Cullen, este gel se sentirá un poco frio-vertió una cosa viscosa y transparente en mi abdomen y estaba muy, muy frio-ahora fije su vista en ese monitor-señalo una pantalla-

 _Tum, tum, tum, tum- Resonó en toda la habitación aquel sonido_

-¡Yo lo sabia!-Esme daba pequeños aplausos, lloraba y sonreía-

-¿Qué sabias?-estaba desconcertada no comprendía nada, yo en la pantalla solo veía unas manchitas borrosas y ese sonido que no paraba era muy rápido-

-Felicidades Isabella-hablo el doctor Garrett-tienes dos meses y unos días aproximadamente-

-¿Dos meses?-eso, eso que resonaba era ¿el corazón de mi bebe?-

-Aun no es claro el sexo de tu bebes, pero dentro de unos meses, lo sabremos-

-¿Voy a ser mamá?-no lograba salir de mi estupor-

-Seré abuela-Esme daba saltitos como lo hacía Alice y yo…bueno yo seguía en una nube-

-¡Voy a ser madre!-grite emocionada, Garrett me sonreía y Esme lloraba de la emoción-

Luego de que Garrett me diera toallitas de papel para limpiar mi abdomen y me dijera que podía vestirme y me dejara solo en compañía de Esme, ambas gritábamos y dábamos saltitos por todo el cuarto, esto era algo realmente emocionante, nunca imagine que un pedacito de Edward y mío ya se estuviera formando en mi pancita, me sentía una mujer tan realizada y tan… dios ya no tenia palabras para describir como me sentía.

-Ahora Isabella, debes comprar estas vitaminas y fortificantes para que tu embarazo valla por buen camino-Garrett me tendió una receta médica-

-¿Alguna otra recomendación?-pregunto Esme ansiosa-

-Come cosas nutritivas, no te prives de ejercicios cotidianos, pero por ningún motivo hagas fuerzas exageradas, no te sobre exijas, al ser madre primeriza debes tener cuidado con ese tipo de cosas-

 _Toc, toc…-un suave golpe en la puerta resonó._

-Adelante-hablo Garrett-

-Buenos días-hablo una enfermera de complexión menuda y cabello castaño-

-Renata, te presento a la señora Esme y la señora Isabella-

-Buenos días-saludamos al unisonó-

-Isabella, La señorita Renata te tomara unas muestras de sangre, necesito realizarte unos análisis-

-¿Pero eso es necesario?-pregunto Esme

-Con eso podremos determinar el tiempo exacto del embarazo y cosas de protocolo-le quito importancia-

-Tranquila señora Isabella, ni siquiera lo sentirá-Renata me tranquilizo, subió la manga de mi sweater y pronto ya estaba penetrando mi piel con esa agua, ugh mi estomago se revolvió al ver mi sangre entrando en un pequeño frasco de vidrio-

Cuando terminaron de sacar las muestras de sangre, el doctor Garrett me informo que los análisis estarían listos en unas semanas, nos despedimos y junto a Esme emprendimos camino a una farmacia para comprar mis vitaminas.

Todo el trayecto conversamos sobre mi bebe, Esme quería empezar a decorarle una habitación, quería realizar una cena para que le contáramos a la familia sobre el nuevo integrante, yo en tanto me sentía llena de **impaciencia** por contarle la gran noticia a Edward, saber cómo reaccionaría, ¿se sentiría tan feliz como yo? ¿Querría un bebe en este momento? Mil preguntas asaltaban mi cabeza y… _aaaaaaagh malditas hormonas de embarazo._

 _._

Termine de ordenar el living, puse sushi en la mesa de centro, unas velas aromáticas dispersas por los muebles, deje un ambiente grato y romántico, fui a la cocina por una jarra de jugo de naranja y unas copas, sentí que la puerta de entrada se cerraba y corrí para recibir a mi amado.

-¡Edwaaard!-dejo su maletín en el piso y abrió sus brazos para recibirme con **entusiasmo** -

-¿A qué debo este ambiente tan espectacular y romántico?-hablo de forma tierna-

-Solo quería sorprenderte-

-Mientes fatal-me pico la nariz y se comenzó a reír-

-Ve a lavarte las manos, el sushi nos espera-dije animada, desviando el tema-

-Vengo enseguida-me dio un corto beso y se perdió por el pasillo-

Una vez que nos pusimos a comer entre mimos y cariños, olvide todos los nervios, Edward no querría a nuestro bebé, el lo amaría estaba segura y sin más lo solté todo, tal cual como alguien aprieta un sándwich de palta y se sale todo, así mismo fui yo…

-Vas a ser padre-La cara de Edward fue un poema, el sushi quedo a medio camino entre los palillos y luego se cayó sobre su regazo- sé que es algo apresurado y también inesperado pero-

-¿Qué…qu-que has dicho?-

-¿No lo quieres?-pregunte aterrada-

-¿Qué?-

-hay por dios-lleve una mano a mi pecho de manera asustada-

-Repítelo, por favor-susurro-

-No lo quieres-dije asustada-

-No bella, eso no-

-Aaah, serás papá-dije como si estuviera hablando del clima-

-¿Seré papá?-una lagrima rodo por su mejilla-

-Sí, serás papa-bese su boca de forma tierna- y serás el mejor mi vida-

Me levanto y me dio vueltas por el aire, el si quería a nuestro bebe, el estaba tan feliz como yo, el amaba todo esto tanto como yo.

Luego de terminar de comer y de contarle todo lo que me dijo el médico, se puso sobreprotector y quería que contratáramos una nana, dios este hombre me pondría en una caja de cristal.

Nos fuimos a la cama y me abrazo, hacia círculos en mi pancita, luego se sentó en la cama, tiro el cobertor hacia atrás, puso su cabeza a la altura de mi ombligo y hablo:

-No sabes cómo ansió que pase este tiempo, para poder ver tu hermosa carita bebe, poder darte amor y tenerte entre mis brazos, sin conocerte ya te amamos y estamos seguros que daríamos todo incluso la vida por ti-beso mi pancita con ternura y lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas- no sabes lo hermosa que es tu mami, y las locas cosas que a veces pasan por su cabecita- sonriendo volvió a besar mi abdomen-descansa precioso bebe-

Edward volvió a cubrirnos con el edredón y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Te Amo mi Bella, no sabes lo feliz que soy con esta noticia, serás la mejor madre y prometo darles lo mejor que pueda-

-Tú serás el mejor padre y sabrás guiar a nuestro bebe por el mejor camino, nada le faltara teniéndote a ti, Te amo-bese sus labios demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por él, sin embargo una extraña opresión se instalo en mi pecho…-

.

.

 _1 semana después…_

-¡Edward deja ya de mover tu pie, me pones nerviosa!-

-perdón-se disculpaba, pero aun así seguía moviendo el mendigo pie-

Habíamos llegado hace un rato a la consulta del doctor Garrett, su llamada a primera hora de la mañana fue clara, necesito que vengas lo antes posible.

-Señores Cullen-hablo Renata- buenos días, el doctor dice que pasen por favor-

-Gracias Renata-le sonreí en agradecimiento-vamos el doctor nos espera-tome la mano de Edward y entramos a la oficina de paredes blancas-

-Buenos días-saludo Garrett, estrecho nuestras manos y sonrió…con ¿tristeza?...mm estoy paranoica- tomen asiento-indico

-El es Edward mi esposo y…-Edward interrumpió-

-Y feliz padre de este pequeñín-sonrió animado y puso su mano en mi vientre un poquito abultado-

-Felicidades-Garrett sonreía melancólico-

-Y bien doctor, ¿Cuántos meses tengo?-las ansias me ganaban y ya no aguantaba las dudas-

-Tienes 2 meses y 3 semanas y medias-se puso más derecho en su asiento y reviso unos papeles-

-¿Y hay forma de saber que será?-Edward tenía una sonrisa gigante en el rostro-

-Podremos verlo en algunas semanas mas-se rio Garrett- ahora necesito llenar una ficha con este control y tus síntomas actuales-torció el gesto y su mirada era cada vez más rara… _algo iba mal estoy segura_ -¿Cómo te has sentido estos días?-

-bien-sonreí a medias-

-Bien mal-interrumpió Edward y yo le pegue en un brazo- la verdad doctor es que más de una noche estuvo como con fiebre y sudaba demasiado, come y luego devuelve la comida-Garrett hizo una mueca-

La verdad es que me sentía muy mal, yo pensaba que los síntomas del embarazo empezaban cuando ya estaba más avanzado mi estado, las noches a veces eran un poco desagradables, sentía que mi temperatura se elevaba y luego bajaba a -1000, porque tiritaba y sudaba demasiado, mis comidas las vomitaba apenas terminaba de tragarlas, no me daban ganas de salir de mi cama solo quería dormir, hoy fue una hazaña salir temprano de mis acogedores aposentos.

-Mm, ¿has notado algo raro este último tiempo?- pregunto Garrett con voz cautelosa-

-Duerme como un oso en plena hibernación y si se le despierta, se pone gruñona-dijo Edward juguetón-

-Edward Cullen-chille sonrojada-

-Necesito que seas sincera Isabella-Garrett estaba serio-

-Mmm hace unos días, me sangra la nariz por las mañanas-me mordí el labio con nerviosismo-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-Edward estaba un poco molesto-

-No creo que sea de relevancia-dije como si nada, Garrett suspiro y Edward apretaba el tabique de su nariz-

-Isabella-Garrett se aclaro la garganta- necesito que te realices unos análisis completos porque…-se quedo callado-

-¿Qué pasa?-Edward me miraba a mí y luego a Garrett- ¿Algo va mal?

-Lo que sucede es que…-

-¿Mi bebe está bien?-susurre un poco asustada-

-Isabella, tienes posibilidades de tener leucemia-finalizo-

-Yo estoy embarazada, eso no puede ser-dije aterrada, mi corazón latía desbocado y mi respiración estaba agitada, esto no, esto no me estaba pasando a mí, yo no podía tener cáncer, yo estaba embarazada, dentro de poco conocería la carita de mi bebe, tomaría sus manitos pequeñas, mi familia seguiría creciendo y sería tan feliz como lo era hasta solo unos minutos…-

-Eso no es verdad-negaba Edward de manera frenética con su cabeza- Ella no tiene nada, ella es una mujer sana y dentro de poco dará a luz a mi primer hijo, ¡a nuestro hijo!-se puso de pie y caminaba nervioso por la pequeña oficina, tironeaba su cabello y sus ojos estaban abiertos de manera desmesurada-

-Sé que es difícil de comprender, puede que mi diagnostico sea un poco apresurado…-Edward interrumpió-

-¿diagnostico apresurado?-grito y yo di un saltito en mi silla, no lograba salir de mi estupor- ¡me estás diciendo que mi esposa puede tener leucemia y solo piensas que este diagnostico es algo apresurado!-golpeo la mesa con los puños-

-Edward-susurre asustada-

-Bella, mírame-se acuclillo y tomo mis manos que hasta este momento no sentía- nada de esto es verdad, iremos a otro médico princesa, el está equivocado-sus mejillas estaban bañadas por lagrimas-

-Necesito que Isabella, se haga análisis más completos y así podamos determinar que tratamiento seguir para terminar con esta desgracia-

-¿Qué opciones tenemos?-dijo Edward-

-La quimioterapia es la opción más viable en estos casos y…- ¡alto hay! Gritaba una vocecita en mi interior-

-¿Quimioterapia?-mire a Garrett con **indignación** \- estoy embarazada, la quimioterapia matara a mi bebe-

-¿Cuándo puede empezar con el tratamiento?-se precipito Edward-

-Podemos contactar a mi colega ahora mismo-respondió Garrett, ¡ellos me ignoraban dios!-

-Edward-grite enojada y me puse de pie-¿Escuchaste que la quimioterapia matara a nuestro hijo?-

-Bella nosotros podemos tener más hijos y…-hablaba de manera nerviosa y torpe, ¿el se estaba escuchando realmente?-

-¿Qué has dicho?-trato de tomar mi mano y yo lo aparte- ¡Cómo demonios puedes decir que tendremos más hijos, si yo llevo al nuestro en mi vientre y ese tratamiento de mierda lo dañara!-

-Chicos, escúchenme-decía Garrett-

-¡No voy a perderte!-Edward tomo mis manos y me las apretaba, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos verdes-

-Yo no voy a perder a mi bebe y sabes ¿por qué digo mi bebe?-el me miraba asustado, solté sus manos con brusquedad- porque acabas de perder todos tus derechos sobre él, tu no decidirás sobre mi cuerpo y lo que debo de hacer o no, yo no me voy a arriesgar a que algo le cause daño, pondré su vida sobre la mía si es necesario y tu Edward Cullen, puedes desligarte de esto ya mismo, porque por mi cabeza no cruzara el perdonarte que quieras matar a mi hijo-mi voz denotaba furia y firmeza-

-Isabella, no es seguro que puedas terminar este embarazo-hablo Garrett-Es necesario que tomes este tratamiento por tu bien- no, no y no mi decisión ya estaba tomada, limpie las lagrimas de mi rostro y aleje a Edward que me miraba suplicante-

-Gracias por tu ayuda Garrett, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión-di media vuelta y Salí de ese consultorio, al que jamás debí entrar, para que reventaran mi burbuja de anhelos y felicidad…-

Corrí por el pasillo y me dirigí a las escaleras, eran 5 pisos, pero no me importo bajarlas de manera desesperada, cuando salí a la ruidosa calle, no me detuve seguí corriendo hasta llegar a un parque y me deje caer sobre el pasto, saque mi teléfono móvil y marque, al tercer timbrazo contestaron…

 _-Rosalie-susurre-_

 _._

 _._

 _1 mes después_

-¡Ya no más!-gritaba Edward- abre la maldita puerta Rosalie Hale-yo no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de mi amiga y ella acariciaba mis cabellos-Bella es mi esposa y tengo todo el derecho de verla-

-¡Pero ella no quiere verte a ti!-grito Rosalie-

-¡Si no abres en este maldito momento voy a tumbarla, lo juro por dios!-grito Edward y siguió aporreando la puerta-

Hace muchos días que estaba en casa de Rose, luego de que me recogiera en aquel parque y me trajera aquí, decidí explicarle todo, ella me escucho con atención y se rompió en un mar de lagrimas ante mi relato, yo por mi parte grite y llore sacando toda esa angustia de mi interior, Rosalie prometió ayudarme y estar junto a mi eligiera lo que eligiera, no cuestiono nada y prometió que no me dejaría sola…

Yo seguía sin comprender todo esto, Edward no podía haber dicho eso, a caso ¿no le importaba la suerte de nuestro bebe?, sin duda eso era lo que más me dolía, no cumplió su promesa ¿donde quedo él en la salud y enfermedad?

-Bella, cariño ustedes necesitan hablar-susurro Rose- esto es tan fuerte para él como para ti, no todos los días te enfrentas a la dura decisión de elegir si a tu esposa a la que amas con locura o a tu futuro hijo al que anhelas conocer y estrechar junto a ti-siguió Rosalie -Alice, me dijo que ha estado como loco, destruyo todo en su casa, casi se estrello por conducir borracho y solo llora y suplica por ti-la mire asustada- escúchalo pequeña-yo solo asentí débilmente-

La rubia se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta…

-Escúchame Cullen, te dejare pasar-le grito- pero no dejare por ningún motivo que dañes a Bella o al bebe, ¿entiendes?-

-Solo abre Rose-esa fue ¿Alice?-

Rosalie abrió y ante mis ojos apareció Alice que sonreía pero de manera triste, tras ella apareció un hombre que estaba totalmente destruido, tenía grandes ojeras y sus ojos hinchados demostrando que llevaba llorando por mucho tiempo, estaba pálido, su cara tenía una insipiente barba y el…era mi Edward. Me puse a llorar como una loca y me senté en el piso apoyada en la pared y apresando mis piernas con mis manos, explote yo no podía sola con esto.

-Bella-susurro Edward y se precipito al piso donde me envolvió con sus brazos- vida mía perdóname-besaba mis cabellos con desesperación-por favor perdóname-

-Tú no quieres a mi bebe, nunca lo querrás-solloce mas fuerte- lo ves como una amenaza-

-Yo estaba desesperado, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando-decía Edward entre llanto- aun no comprendo que pasa, tú no puedes dejarme Bella, eres mi vida-su cuerpo se sacudía de manera brusca junto al mío-

-Pero mi pequeñito no tiene la culpa de nada, el es un ser puro y tu lo estabas condenando-chille ante el recuerdo- ¿Dónde estaba todo ese **optimismo** que tenias cuando supiste que seriamos padres?-me sentía tan rota y perdida-

-Ese optimismo, se nublo ante el dolor y la desesperación-susurro- perdóname Bella-se aparto un poco y se acerco a mi bultito-perdóname bebe, por favor-le estaba hablando a nuestro bebe, algo revivió en mi…- perdóname, yo no puedo perder a ninguno de los dos, me escuchas, lo son todo para mi, mi vida no tendría sentido sin ustedes, te ame desde que supe que estabas aquí-toco mi vientre- yo te ame y te amare siempre, tanto como a tu mami bebe, perdónenme por favor-acaricie sus mejillas y llore pero de emoción-

-Edward mírame-levante su rostro marcado por el dolor y la culpa- sé que puedo terminar este embarazo y tener a salvo a nuestro pequeñito, te juro que me hare los tratamientos que quieras, pero déjame tener a mi bebe en mis brazos con vida y con salud-sentía las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas calientes-

-Prométeme que lo vamos a lograr-tomo mis manos y las besaba con desesperación- júrame que terminando nuestro ciclo de embarazados, harás los tratamientos y vencerás toda esa mierda, júramelo Isabella júramelo por favor-su llanto me desgarraba-júrame que no me dejaras a la deriva, yo no puedo con esto solo, yo no sabría que hacer Bella tu eres todo para mí, no puedes dejarme a mí y a nuestro bebecito por favor-lloro con más fuerza y se desmorono- júramelo por favor, todo estará bien promételo por favor-decía con torpeza y un llanto desconsolado-

-No me dejes sola- mí llanto era incontrolable- por favor, yo te necesito-

-Estamos juntos en esto Bella, no te dejare ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo-limpiaba sus lagrimas- cuando nazca vera la gran madre que tiene y sabrá lo afortunado que es por tenerte para protegerlo, de las cosas de esta vida, hasta de su propio padre-su voz se rompió y comenzó a llorar nuevamente-

-No Edward-trate de callarlo-

-Lo protegiste cuando yo estaba ciego, cuando casi fui lo más peligroso para el-apreté sus manos, sus ojos reflejaban el dolor de su alma y el arrepentimiento- yo no comprendía lo difícil que era todo esto para ti, no me diste opciones, me cegué ante la posibilidad de perderte, yo me perdí en todo ese caos que se desato en mi cabeza, elegiste sola todo esto y…-no dejaba de llorar- yo no pensé en el-acariciaba mi vientre-

-Pero estas aquí, viniste por nosotros Edward-me acomode en su regazo- no quiero que estés lejos, yo necesito que vivas esto conmigo, que disfrutes cada sensación junto a mí, has sentir a tu pequeño cuanto lo amas, porque yo se que si lo amas, ¿verdad que si?-

-Me perdí un mes, un hermoso mes donde tu vientre ya es redondito, donde quizás has sentido si se mueve y…-se quedo callado y me observaba- donde no te he podido consentir y cuidar como necesitas, hare que esta enfermedad termine-

-Edward…-lo mire asustada-

-Te medicare con amor-me beso de forma tierna- ternura-me beso-caricias- otro beso- y sobredosis de felicidad-me beso de forma prolongada y seductora-Te Amo Isabella Cullen, eres mi vida-suspiro- al igual que tu pequeñin Cullen Swan-

No sé en qué momento Rosalie y Alice se fueron del departamento, pero se los agradecía de manera infinita, con Edward pudimos hablar de muchas cosas y acordamos retomar los controles con Garrett para que me guiara con las vitaminas y los cuidados, también concertaríamos una cita para ver cómo proceder con la leucemia y los cuidados extra.

Nos tiramos en la cama de la habitación que yo usaba y nos abrazamos, así acurrucados era la manera en la que más completa me sentía, Edward se puso un poco paranoico luego de ver que mi nariz sangraba, si tan solo supiera que esto me sucedía casi a diario.

Comenzó a tararear mi nana y yo me deje arrastra hacia la inconsciencia llena de paz que no tenía hace mucho…

.

.

POV EDWARD**

Los meses pasaron con rapidez, quien diría que estaría en esta sala de espera, mientras Renne y Charlie hablaban con Bella que estaba pronta a traer a nuestra niña al mundo, porque si sería una hermosa niña…

No fue fácil llevar a cabo nuestro embarazo, la condición de Bella fue delicada desde el día 1, la enfermedad avanzaba con rapidez, aunque con las vitaminas y tratamientos correspondientes a los que Bella se sometió hacían que nuestro bebe estuviera a salvo; nada pudo convencerla para que se sometiera a los tratamientos contra la leucemia, y si ella se mantenía firme con esa decisión yo no haría más que apoyarla; ya cuando nuestra pequeñita naciera, ella haría todos los esfuerzos por torcerle la mano a esa maldita enfermedad, teniéndolas a ellas yo no necesitaba nada más. Admito que fue duro ver como Bella parecía apagarse físicamente a medida que el embarazo avanzaba, pero nunca la vi quejarse, muy por el contrario ella era optimista y me animaba, a seguir adelante y no rendirnos, era así como llegamos hasta este momento nuestra bebe nacería de 8 meses, porque el cuerpo de Bella estaba demasiado débil y si no nacía ya mismo, quizás ella no alcanzaría a tomar el tratamiento para erradicar el cáncer, sin embargo ella me prometió que podría y cuando ella prometía algo lo cumplía…

-Edward, querido es hora-dijo mi madre, apretando mi mano-

-Todo saldrá bien Edward-hablo Alice-ella es fuerte-sonrió-

-Gracias por todo-sonreí como pude-

-Vamos hombre que la pequeñita espera-dijo Rosalie animándome-

-Claro que la nena espera, espera por conocer a su sexy tío-dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas-

-Su apoyo a sido fundamental en este proceso-una lagrima broto de mi ojo izquierdo, sentí que mi pecho se oprimía-

-Edward-hablo Charlie- mi hija espera por ti-palmeo mi hombro y lo mire fijamente, Renne estaba abrazada a él-

-Gracias por confiarme a su hija-no podía alejar esta sensación de mi pecho-

-Gracias a ti por hacerla vivir cada minuto como si fuera el último-dijo Renne, sus ojos estaban rojos y muy hinchados-

-Serás el mejor padre Edward, ella no se equivoco al elegirte para compartir…-Charlie se rompió en lagrimas- para compartir su vida- finalizo… _¿Por qué hablaban como si Bella no fuera a resistir, como si fuéramos a perderla?_ -

-Charlie ella va a logarlo-dije de manera frenética- ella me lo prometió- pero la mirada de Renne me demostraba otra cosa, Bella me estaba ocultando algo…-

Me abrí paso por el pasillo hasta alcanzar el quirófano donde intervendrían a Bella, antes de entrar una enfermera me puso el típico traje azul de higiene, una mascarilla y un gorro.

Bella estaba tendida sobre la cama clínica, ya lista para la cirugía que nos traería a la vida a nuestra pequeña…

-Tardabas demasiado-hablo y tendió su mano hacia mi-

-No te dejare sola jamás, así como tu tampoco lo harás ¿verdad?-ella me miro con sus ojos chocolate llenos de un sentimiento que no comprendí-

-Edward, nada es más importante que la vida de nuestro bebe, todo medio justifica el fin-sonrió con tristeza-

-Bella…-

-Ya hablamos esto mi vida-tomo mi rostro y me beso con ternura- Te Amo-

-Estamos listos-dijo Carlisle, sip mi padre seria el doctor de ayuda en la cirugía de cesárea -todo saldrá bien muchachos-nos sonrió para infundirnos tranquilidad, sin embargo su sonrisa era triste-

La cesárea inicio y Bella no soltaba mi mano, yo le susurraba palabras de tranquilidad y ella suspiraba, se suponía que la inyección que le aplicaron en la espalda haría que ella no sintiera el proceso, sin embargo estaría consciente, lagrimas brotaban de las mejillas de Bella y yo comencé asustarme…

-Todo está bien princesa, vamos muy bien-me sentía asustado- no tengas miedo, ya casi terminamos-bese su frente perlada de sudor-¿decidiste como la llamaremos?-trate de cambiar el tema para tranquilizarla-

-Emma Elizabeth-respondió con ternura y apretó mi mano-

-Es precioso-mi estomago estaba contraído-

-Prométeme que cuidaras de ella, y que jamás la dejaras sola-hablo despacio-

-Claro que jamás estará sola, nos tendrá a nosotros para toda la vida- hable como si fuera lo más obvio-

-Edward-su voz sonaba apagada- todo esto es por ella y por ti-sus lagrimas no se detenían y su nariz comenzó a sangrar-

-Carlisle-hable con los dientes apretado- Isabella mírame-sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco- tu prometiste que no me dejarías, mírame por favor-me sentía desesperado y las lagrimas eran incontenibles- princesa por favor-

El sonido más maravilloso me interrumpió, el llanto de mi pequeña Emma, era fuerte, ella ya estaba entre nosotros.

-Mi bebé, esa es nuestra Emma-dijo Bella con voz casi inaudible-

-Les presento a su pequeña-Carlisle, acerco a nosotros un bultito pequeñito, que removía manitos y pies, estaba cubierta de un poco de sangre y se la puso a Bella en el pecho-

-Eres la cosa más maravillosa que he conocido jamás-decía Bella, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos- no sabes cómo anhele tenerte así en mis brazos pequeña, perdóname por no poder quedarme más- _¿Qué estaba diciendo_?- pero serás feliz, porque tienes al mejor padre, y me tendrás como ángel guardián, nunca estarán solos muñequita de mis ojos-su voz se apagaba cada vez más, yo estaba de piedra, sentía como un frio me sobrecogía y me asfixiaba, Bella no podía estar hablando en serio- siempre supe que esto sería posible, dejarle _una parte de mi_ a tu papi-mis lagrimas no se contenían, Carlisle y los doctores trabajaban a toda prisa en el abdomen de mi esposa y yo… yo no era capaz de nada- te ame desde el momento que supe que estabas en mi pancita Emma y tu papi, aunque demoro en comprender todo, te amaba de la misma manera y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que su corazón deje de latir- _esto no era verdad, que alguien me diga que no era verdad ¡maldita sea!-_ Edward, ven por favor- hasta ahora no había notado que estaba apoyado en la pared mirando tan difícil momento, limpie mis lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y me acerque- te presento a Emma Elizabeth Cullen Swan-sonrió radiante, tal cual como el día que nos dimos el sí en el altar de aquella iglesia-

-Eres preciosa-dije con mi corazón latiendo desbocado- eres igual a tu madre-bese su manito pequeña y luego mire a Bella, el **dolor** y la felicidad se mezclaban de una manera descomunal, sentía que en cualquier momento me rompería en mil pedazos-

-Tómala-Bella beso la cabecita de Emma, le susurro algunas palabras y la tome, la escena me provoco algo indescriptible, esto no tenía que ser así, ¿porque todo era tan injusto?…Emma era tan pequeñita, delicada, sentía que podía romperse en algún momento y eso me aterraba, yo no podría solo, yo me perdería, ¿cómo cuidaría a mi hija si Bella me dejaría?-

-No te perderás, y siempre tendrás la fortaleza para cuidarla, eres el mejor hombre que existe y fuiste todo mío, no quiero que te detengas, tu vida sigue al igual que la de Emma, ustedes deben seguir y ser felices, yo cuidare de ustedes y…-

 _ **Beep, beeeeeeeeeep**_ -ese sonido se prolongo y todo se volvió un caos, Bella no abría los ojos, y los doctores se movían por todos lados-

-La perdemos-grito la enfermera y mi corazón dio un vuelco-

-Dame cien-mi padre puso una cosa como electroshock en el pecho de Bella y su cuerpo dio un salto-

-No reacciona-grito otro enfermero-

 _-Sabias que podía pasar-me recrimino mi consciencia-_

Mi padre repitió la acción anterior, pero Bella no despertó, un hilo de sangre recorría su nariz hasta la mejilla, yo me deslice por la pared con mi pequeña Emma en mis brazos y la estreche tanto como pude, mis ojos veían todo nublado, todo estaba perdiendo sentido, Bella estaba…estaba muerta, ella no despertaría jamás, nuestra nenita lloraba al igual que yo. Comencé a mecerla y tarareándole la nana de su madre se calmo-

-Lo siento Edward, ella… ya no está-se puso de rodillas frente a mí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- ella se fue-

Mi corazón dolía ya nada podía decir, quería morir junto a ella, pero había una razón, algo fuera de este mundo que me necesitaba más que nadie y por el **amor** con la que fue concebida, no le fallaría, ni a Emma, ni a Bella, ella estaría junto a mí en todo momento, tenía que salir adelante por Bella y por sobre todo nuestra Emma…

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado este OS, hace mucho tenia esta idea en mi cabeza y el poder participar en este foro** _ **Bite, blood and love,**_ _ **junto con las emociones que me tocaron, fue el click que necesite para plasmarla aquí.**_

 _ **Gracias para aquellas que lean y se animen a dejar su review,un abrazo enorme**_

 _ **Jana Cullen (DO)**_


End file.
